Edward Takes His Medicine
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Fullmetal has landed himself in the hospital once again after once again rushing into danger. But it seems Roy has the cure for the alchemist. ::WARNING Contains Corporal Punishment::


It was stupid, really stupid, Edward knew that, Al knew it too, but worst of all Mustang knew it

It was stupid, really stupid, Edward knew that, Al knew it too, but worst of all Mustang knew it.

For the third time that month Ed found himself staring up at the boring white plastered ceiling of Centrals General Hospital.

"Damn it, and I was this close to knocking Envy's head off too!" Ed ranted to Al who sat faithfully at his brother's bedside. Watching his arms flail around as he retold the story for the 10th time.

Al had been happy that his brother's injuries were not as serious as they had been last time they were here, a few cuts and contusions and a possible twisted ankle. Compared to the concussion and the cracked rib he had obtained last time, Al felt very blessed indeed.

"Brother you have to be more careful, you wouldn't get hurt so bad if you would not rush into things and wait for me to cover you before you try taking on hoards of chimeras at a time."

"Please Al, it was no big deal." Ed waved a hand carelessly in the air.

"At least I didn't break my automail this time, Winry would have had a fit." Ed mused. "Besides I'm fine really, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the stupid military policy."

"Well it sure was nice of Hughes to escort you here." Al added watching Ed scratch at the bandage at his head with a look of irritation. "Even if he did lecture us both the whole time." Al said remembering how upset Mayes Hughes had been when he had found Ed had been inured after the raid. For a moment, Hughes had felt like a parent looking both relived and angry all at once as he had rushed Ed to the medic.

Als thoughts broke as the nurse entered the room with a clipboard and a tray in her hands.

"Alright Mr. Elric, time for your medicine." she said cheerily as if she was offering Edward candy.

Ed groaned and shrunk under the covers. He knew what this meant.

"Now, now don't be that way about it." she said setting the tray down and picking up a small hypodermic needle and holding it up tapping the sides.

Edward grumbled under the covers.

"Now are you going to be a good boy and roll over on your stomach Mr. Elric? Or am I going to have to call for re-enforcement?"

"Ed, just do what she says and don't make a fuss this time." Al said pulling the sheets off of his brother, Eds face was twisted up in an angry pout, his fist were clenched and he held his body stiffly in resistance.

"Crazy Nutter Nurse" Ed said tightly between his lips. "I don't see why I need another one of these. I have already had 2...do you just enjoy using me as a pin cushion!"

"Brother please!" Al said in a desperate tone. "I'm sorry nurse, please forgive my brother he is not usually this obstinate."

"Shut up all, don't make excuses for me! You know how I hate needles!!"

"EDWARD!!" a booming voice called from the door, Ed, Al and the nurse suddenly looked up to see a tall commanding officer standing in the doorway, his jet black hair swept to one side, A look of angry panic on his face.

"Colonel Mustang." the nurse's voice said in almost a swoon as he eyes fell on the military man.

Mustang ignored the nurse in the room, which showed how upset Mustang was at the moment, he stormed over to Eds hospital bed, the nurse had to step aside gingerly so as to not be shoved aside.

"I came as soon as Hughes told me what happened!, are you alright?"

Roy had grabbed Fullmetal by the shoulders and sat him up, Mustangs eyes were checking him over trying to see where he was hurt. Edward was too surprised to fight back, or pull away from the Colonel.

"N-no, I'm fine really!" Ed said frowning, disliking being checked over for the second time today.

"Are you sure? Roy said pulling Ed away from him holding him at arms length to look at Ed right into his golden eyes.

"I said I am FINE..a couple of cuts and bruises, no worse than usual!" Ed said this time letting his frustration show and he jerked his shoulders back away from Mustang, who seemed to be acting like an over protective mother bear.

Mustang let out a sigh. And seemed to relax a bit.

"Good...because I am going to thrash the living daylight out of YOU!!" Edward then felt those once gentle arms pick him up roughly around his middle and pull him off the bed.

The nurse stumbled backward in surprise her eyes wide, but she didn't make a move to stop the man. Al too was taken aback, but was honestly not too surprised at the scenario; deep down inside he was glad someone had the guts to give his brother what he deserved, even if it was somewhat painful to watch.

"Let GO of me...I am a frail inured victim!!" Ed said kicking his feet wildly in the air.

Roy wasted no time and jerked Eds light green hospital pants down exposing two very round plump cheeks. Then with a angry fury Roy swung his arm back in a high arc and landed a great loud SWACK to Eds naked bum.

The sound bounced off the walls and echoed down the hallways, Ed threw his head back and let out a yelp.

"STOP!! Roy…cant we talk about... OWWW!!" another loud shock of pain connected with his rump as Mustang was letting his hand fly quite rapidly.

Ed thrashed his legs and let out a harsh cry. Roy's hand fell hard and fast, hardly letting up for a moment letting Ed give into great sobs. Tears dripping down his face, he was sure Roy was using some sort of flame alchemy to light his poor bottom on fire.

Roy of course was not using alchemy, but there was a certain fierce righteous anger that was fueling this spanking he was giving Edward.

"Edward Elric!" (SWACK) "I don't want you to EVER!!" (SMACK) "EVER to do something foolish!" (TWACK) "EVER AGAIN!" (SMACK SMACK SMACK)

"I..I'm s-soorry OW OWWW..Please St-OOOWWWW" Edward blubbered and tore into fits of hard sobbing.

Roy moved his hand just a few fractions lower making direct hard swats to the lower parts of Eds backside, right where the boy did most of his sitting, oh he would make sure the boy did not sit comfortably for a very long time.

Ed felt the fiery strikes centering in on his most tender spot and he tried desperately to wiggle his bottom away from the strong arm that held him, or at least give Roy a moving target to save his hiney from the sharp burning painful stokes.

This of course was a big mistake. Roy merely tightened his grip and brought his hand down even harder.

"Enough wiggling fullmetal, or I will use my belt!"

Eds heart dropped at the threat and he felt a fear he had not felt very often trill down his back sending a wave of butterflies to his stomach.

He bit his bottom lip and willed himself to hold still…even as the terrible swats seemed to be ripping the flesh from his rump.

Al winced at every swat Ed received, but silently watched Eds spanked bottom turn from a light pink to a fiery red in a matter of minuets.

Roy finally slowed his fiery spanking pace as he could feel Eds whole body give in, accepting his discipline.

He felt that his message had gotten through to the boy and then and only then did he raise his hand for the final swat.

Ed was crying so hard now that he hadn't noticed that Mustang had stopped and was now holding him tightly with both arms in a great hug.

Even though it had been unexpected, deep down inside Ed felt he had deserved every bit of what the Colonel had given him, even if he felt that the colonel should have at least given him some warning. He quickly sniffled away his tears, it was embarrassing enough that he had been spanked like a child; he would not increase the humiliation by carrying on about it with his tears.

A couple of minuets passed before the Nurse who had been watching from a safe distance cleared her throat.

It was a suddenly awkward moment as Mustang who had been so overcome with concern, worry and anger had forgotten that the nurse was still there.

"I'm sorry Colonel Mustang but Mr. Elric needs his medication

"Yes of course he does." Roy then still holding Ed very gently put Edward back onto the hospital bed on his stomach, Roy reached to pull the boys hospital pants back up when he was interrupted by the nurse.

"Oh don't worry about those, I was just about to give Edward his injection." she said, her face blushing now. "For the pain."

Ed gave a groan of surrender and let his head drop into his pillow with a look of defeat.

"Just get it over with."

Roy gave a nod to the nurse and turned to leave.

"See you Monday morning Fullmetal, bright and early." Mustang said sounding his usual military self.

Ed pressed his lips together watching him leave. There were something's in this life that he knew he would never understand, the alchemy gate, the philosophers stone, and Roy Mustang.


End file.
